Wizards? On the Hellmouth! What?
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was betrayed by his friends and decided to take Snape up on an offer that was almost to good to be true. Snape takes Ron to live with a friend of his from school. Can the Scooby gang handle two Wizards? Kinda Graphic Rape! Ahhhh! Slash/Het. And others... I can't remember the others! Might seem like Ginny and Twin bashing, but it isn't...
1. Ron's plight

**This is one of the three stories I have started to write. I even got a beta for this! The Buffy part won't come till later. Maybe the third or so chapter.**

**Thank You DREAMSandLOVE!**

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Ron shivered when he entered the room. His best friend, Harry, stood leaning against the wall.

"Hi Harry." Ron said, hiding the nervous stutter.

"Want something to drink?" Harry asked casually. He waved toward two goblets. Ron didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

Harry and he had just became friends again after a short period, where Ron will admit that he was being an idiot.

"Thanks." Ron said as he reached for a goblet.

"That one is mine. This is yours." Harry said as he pushed the second goblet toward Ron. Ron smiled nervously and took the second goblet.

Harry grinned when Ron finished the pumpkin juice. Ron paled and stared at the goblet when he started to feel dizzy.

"What..." Ron asked before he fell backward off his chair. Harry leered at his best friend.

"Oh Ronny. Why must you be so tempting?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes widened. He tried to talk but he couldn't even blink.

"You know... Hermione and I went through books and books of old traditions." Harry said as he pulled the chair out from under his fallen 'friend'.

"We found an interesting potion. When it is taken willingly, the drinker will become bound to the giver." Harry whispered seductively into Ron's ear.

Harry straddled Ron's waist and brought his hands to cup Ron's face.

"Don't cry. It will be pleasurable for you as well." Harry said before nibbling on Ron's ear. Ron tried to move but his body wasn't listening to him.

"Shh." Harry whispered as he removed Ron's clothes. Soon Ron was naked beneath Harry's fully clothed form. Harry started to lick and kiss Ron starting at his jaw and working his way down. He stopped when he got to Ron's navel. His tongue traced it before going back up to his nipples and sucked on one while his hand played with the other. He switched his hand and mouth and started to bite them gently.

"Stop." Ron managed to get out before crying out in pain when Harry slapped him in the face.

"Shut up. You are not to talk." Harry said.

Ron laid on the floor. For some reason, that slap felt like a punch and pain spread to his whole body and not just his face.

"You belong to me now. You will listen to me or pay the price." Harry said, before he started to strip as well. "Now get on your hands and knees." Harry said.

Ron felt his body lighten, giving him enough energy to get up. He grabbed the cloak and ran for the door, there was no way he would hurt his best friend, even if he just tried to rape him.

Harry scowled at him. "Stop!" He commanded with a stern voice. Ron felt his body shut down once again. He fell to the floor hard. Harry walked over him and to the door. He looked out cautiously then closed the door, locked it then spelled it so no one could open it. He also put a silencing charm over the room.

"Now, where were we?" Harry said. "Oh yes." He turned and glared at the boy on the floor.

"Why did you run? I thought we were having a good time." Harry said. He pouted as he bent down to face Ron. He completely ignored the fact that through the whole thing, Ron stayed limp.

Harry flipped Ron onto his stomach. "Now, since you were being uncooperative, I am just going to use you." And with no more warning then that, he thrust into his friend. If there were no silencing charms around the room, Ron's screams would've been heard all the way to Hogsmeade.

Not long after, Harry was standing over Ron, who was naked and in fetal position, fully clothed and fixing his glasses into place. "See, it wasn't that bad." Harry said. He fixed his tie. When Ron didn't answer Harry bent down and straddled Ron's waist once again, only this time avoiding the blood that was on Ron.

"Answer me!" He demanded. Ron just stared at him, tears still rolling down his face. Harry slapped him harder than the first time. "Answer ME!" This time he yelled his demand.

"No." Ron said in a whisper.

"No you won't answer or no it wasn't so bad?" Harry asked. Ron ducked his head, but Harry lifted his chin. "No it wasn't." Ron whispered, he felt disgusted with himself.

Harry grinned at him. "See. All is better when you do as I say." Harry said. He got off the taller boy and threw his clothes at him.

"Get dressed." Harry told him. Ron felt the pressure lift a bit.

"Why?" Ron asked, his voice still raw from the screaming.

"No one likes you. I thought I'd do you a favor and make you someone." Harry said as he watched Ron get to his feet. Harry frowned when Ron froze. Ron turned hurt eyes to Harry.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Everyone knows that you only became my friend because you wanted a piece of the fame." Harry said. "Continue." He motioned to Ron's clothes.

Ron didn't move. He didn't become Harry's friend because of fame. He honestly didn't know he was Harry Potter until after he decided to make the boy his friend, his first friend that wasn't his brothers as well.

"I didn't-" Harry cut him off. He slapped him and he went down. "I told you to get dressed. That doesn't mean talk." Harry said. Ron decided to slip his underwear on first. Then he got up and pulled his pants on as carefully as he could. He winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron didn't know if it was fake or if he was just that thick.

"You raped me!" Ron yelled at him, only to receive another slap to the face. Ron knew he was going to be bruised.

"Shut up. Just get dressed." Harry told him. Ron wasn't sure, but he thinks Harry might be sick.

"I want you to go straight to sleep tonight. You are not to tell anyone about this. Not that I am ashamed of you, but I don't want people to look at you different." Harry told Ron as he finished putting his clothes on.

Harry walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. Ron tried to break the kiss, but found that he could not. His body wouldn't move.

Harry ended the kiss and walked out of the room, Ron followed behind him with his head bowed and his face red in anger and shame.

* * *

Later

When Ron walked into the great hall for breakfast the next day, the students of all three schools quieted. Half of Ron's face was black and blue. The students of Hogwarts knew that Ron didn't fight physically, they watched as he would pull Harry, Hermione and himself away from physical fights. So why was his face bruised so badly?

The students of the other schools were wondering what happened to him as well, they just saw someone hurt, not Ron bruised.

But Harry had told his house that Ron didn't want to be reminded of it and that it would be best not to mention it at all. Everyone obliged. The word had to all the other houses, even to the Slytherins, who were going to taunt him on principle, which was what Harry had planned for.

Ron sat next to Harry, like Harry told him to, even though he didn't want to be in the same room as the short boy.

"Hi Ron." Harry said cheerfully. Ron looked at him for a split second before nodding his head. "Hi." He muttered. He started to eat and ignore the murmuring going on around him. Ron heard them talk about his face, but not one asked him about it. Ron could feel the tears behind his eyes.

"Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she sat down. "Have you been able to use it yet?" She whispered to Harry, since Ron was between them, he heard her. Harry smirked and nodded.

She smirked back. "I'm going to have to try it." The girl said. Harry nodded to her and continued to eat.

To anyone else, it seemed like the three were making plans, but to Ron, it was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ron started to get up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm and leaned in close "Sit. Stay until Hermione and I leave." He told Ron. Ron did as he was told, he couldn't help it. When he tried to get up, he found he couldn't.

* * *

Severus Snape watched from his seat at the head table. He watched as Ronald Weasley walked in, it wasn't a walk someone in a fight would walk, no it was a walk of someone who was afraid, a walk of shame, humiliation and trepidation. Someone did something to Ronald that damaged him.

The Potions Master watched Ronald interact with his friends. He shied away from any touch, he didn't look anyone in the eye, he didn't speak.

He had an idea of what had happened. Even from how far he was from their table he could see the hatred in Ronald's eyes. The horror that filled his eyes when Granger leaned over him.

He saw as Potter stopped Ronald from leaving. Even though Severus could tell something was wrong, he couldn't do anything about it unless Ronald came to him. But he was him. No student, much less a Gryfindor, would talk to him willingly.

* * *

Ron followed Harry and Hermione down the hall. They had just gotten out of their last class. But they were heading outside. Ron would have said something, but Hermione told him to keep silent. Ron didn't know why but his body obeyed Hermione just as it obeyed Harry.

They were stopped right as they exited. "Hey Potter. Going out with your girlfriends?" Draco Malfoy asked.

A sickening feeling took over Ron, he felt like he was going to throw-up. The feeling was made worse when Harry grabbed him by the waist. Hermione was in the same position as Ron on

Harry's other side.

"Why? Jealous?" Harry asked as he pulled the two close. If Malfoy saw the pure hatred and disgust on Ron's face he didn't say anything.

"Mr. Potter will you please keep your public displays of affection to a minimum?" Prof. Snape said as he walked up to the two groups.

Draco, Crab and Goyle looked smug.

Harry let Hermione and Ron go.

"Mr. Weasley detention. Fighting is not allowed on school grounds." Snape said and motioned to Ron's still bruised face. "Be in my office first thing after class tomorrow." Snape told Ron.

Harry was fuming, as was Hermione. But the reason they were fuming was for a different reason than Draco and his crew thought. Ron just felt relieved. He knew it would be bad tonight, but he felt like it would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Severus wanted to get Ronald into detention that night, but he had paperwork to get and a potion to make that will help Ronald if he chooses to use them. He knew that Potter and possibly Granger were going to hurt Ronald that night. It was a gut feeling, one he hadn't felt since the night Lily died.

The Head of Slytherin left the two groups and headed straight to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and knocked on the door when he got to it.

"Come in." Dumbledore called.

He entered the room and saw the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. "Severus what a surprise." He said as Severus walked further into the room.

A twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes told Severus that the old wizard knew he was coming.

"I have reason to believe that young Mr. Weasley might be being forced to do things by his friends. I am not one hundred percent sure, but I see signs, and as a teacher I am obligated to report them." Severus said. Dumbledore looked at him with a slightly hardened look.

"I am sure it is nothing." Dumbledore told him.

If he was anyone else, Severus would have gaped, Dumbledore of all people is just going to sit and wait for a student to be hurt before he does something about it? That just didn't sound like him.

"Now I believe that you have papers to grade and potions to brew." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes that were almost blinding.

Severus nodded and turned to leave. "And leave Mr. Weasley alone. I will not have you harassing one of the students." The Headmaster commanded.

His words shattered something in Severus. That was the last straw for him, and then everything came into focus. All the manipulation, tricks and all the other things.

Severus planned on leaving, but to do that he will have to prepare. It would take him working through the night and the next day, but by the end of classes, when Ronald is to show up for his detention, Severus will be ready to leave. He just hopes the boy will come with him.

* * *

Ron whimpered as Hermione closed the door to the shrieking shack. She along Harry had pulled the boy up to the Whomping Willow just before the sun set.

Now he was trapped. He was sat on the floor in the middle of the room as his 'friends' talked.

"Snape knows something is up. I just know it." Harry said.

"Just like you knew he was the one who was after the stone in first year? How Draco was the heir of Slytherin in second year? How Sirius killed your parents last year?" Hermione asked as she paced back and forth. She finally stopped her pacing and sat on Ron's lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please don't" Ron begged as Hermione brought her face closer. "No." She said before kissing him.

Harry came up behind Ron and started to remove his clothes. He shot Hermione a quick 'we'll talk later' look before burying his face into Ron's neck and sucking on his pulse point.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and started to shrug off her own clothes. Harry got rid of all his clothes and pressed himself into Ron's back.

Hermione detached herself from Ron so she could breathe and so she could get his shirt off.

Ron was laid down on the floor completely naked. Harry and Hermione started to bite and lick at any exposed piece of skin they could reach.

After a minute, Hermione got to her knees and crawled up Ron's body then she lowered herself onto him. Harry flipped them so Hermione was on the bottom and he quickly entered Ron.

The shrieks that were heard restored the reputation of the shrieking shack.

* * *

**So that was that. No killing the author! I have my reasons. **

**I will tell them to you.**

**So I keep reading the stories where everyone turns on Harry except one or two people. So I wrote one where the closest friends turn on Ron. The Weasley's are a grey area for me... I like them, but they can be easily good or bad. **

**I was thinking that Molly and Arthur are good. But Ginny and the Twins are bad... Or Molly and Ginny are bad and Arthur and the Twins are good. Hmm. Tell me what you think. One or the other. But I need Two and Two so any other combo would work if you have one. **

**So Snape is the good awesome person in this. **

**Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	2. Severus' plans

**Looky! Chapter 2! **

**So bad things happen... Yep. **

**Thank You Dreams! You know for Beta-ing my story.**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Severus was in his office, waiting for Ronald.

It had been two hours since the last class had ended. Severus had a bad feeling about it.

He had written to the Weasleys and told him of his suspicions. Molly wrote him back and asked that he take Ronald far away. She and Arthur couldn't do much, not with Dumbledore there. And they couldn't abandon their other children.

Arthur wrote on the back of the parchment, he asked for Severus to take him somewhere where they couldn't trace his magic. He suggested a hellmouth, they might slowly suck the power out of wizards, but it would protect Ron, and really, being a muggle would be better for Ronald if what Severus thinks happened results to be true.

Severus decided to search for the missing teen.

* * *

Ron felt like he was being ripped apart. He felt every thrust like it was a burning blade and he was being stabbed over and over.

Then there was the body above him, moaning and raking her finger nails painfully into Ron's skin.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, tell them to get OFF him! But he couldn't, the gag in his mouth only allowed small whimpers to get free, it was something about a potion Hermione soaked it in.

Harry and Hermione came at the same time, crying out in ecstasy.

She got off him and Harry pushed Ron to the floor.

They let him curl up into himself as they got dressed.

A bang came from the door. Hermione readied her wand and Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak, draping it over Ron's quaking form.

The door burst open and there standing in the door, was Ginny Weasley and the Twins.

"Hi Harry." Fred said. "Sorry about the door." George smirked.

"So you and Hermione finally got together?" Ginny asked with a sneer. Harry glared at her.

Hermione glared at her with the same intensity as Harry. "That is none of your business." She told them.

Fred and George held up their hands. "Whoa, calm down. We were just looking for Ron." George said. "We need him to test one of our inventions." Fred said.

"Is that all he is to you? A test subject?" Hermione asked curiously. She was trying to break Ron's spirit, what better way to do that then to have the closest people to Ron tell him what they truly thought of him.

"Of course. He has no other good traits, just good as a test rat." Ginny said with a sneer. Fred and George nodded. "Yep." They said simultaneously.

Ron felt his world crumble, the people he trusted most, all the people here who he trusted, betrayed him. They didn't like him at all. He was just something they used for their own purposes.

"Go away." Harry told them. "Just leave." He said as he pushed them out of the room.

When they were out of earshot Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak off of Ron's form. "Don't worry Ron. You are ours now. You don't need to do anything they tell you." Harry said as he pulled Ron into a hug.

Ron felt like his body was dipped in hot metal, then dried and weighed a million tons.

He couldn't struggle as Harry and Hermione started a second round. He felt like his world was crumbling completely.

The door was blasted open again, but when Harry and Hermione got up to glare at the intruder, they turned white and flinched.

Before they could raise their wands, the intruder shot out two spells, one at each.

Harry and Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious.

Ron wanted to get away from whoever it was, but his body still couldn't move, Harry hadn't allowed him to before he passed out.

* * *

Severus put his wand away and took off his outer robes. He placed the robes on the immobile Ronald and carried him back to his office.

Any student they passed got a glare from Severus and a pleading look from Ronald.

They finally got to Severus's office. He set Ronald down on the couch he conjured.

"I have a potion that should negate the effects given to you by the potion Mr. Potter and Miss Granger gave you." Severus told Ronald.

Ronald nodded as best he could, blinking grateful tears away.

Severus got the potion he brewed and forced Ronald's mouth open gently. "I won't be able to administer it. It will seem like I was forcing you. Then the potion will be moot." Severus told Ronald.

He positioned Ronald's arm so it was holding the bottle next to his lips.

"I know that it is nearly impossible for you to move, but you are going to have to." Severus told Ronald.

Ronald's mouth opened just enough for the potion to enter and his arm moved up slightly and dumped the whole thing into his mouth.

It took a second for the potion to work, but when it did Ronald was sitting up coughing and pulling Severus' robes closer to himself.

"It worked. Now, this is only temporary, you will begin to listen to the other two within three days." Severus told him.

"H-how do I stop it?" Ronald asked him.

"You can't. Once that particular potion is digested, you can never get rid of it, it is part of your magic." Severus told him.

Ronald pulled his knees up to his chest and secured the robes around him. "Then what can I do? I don't want to do that anymore." Ronald told Severus.

"I sent a letter to your parents. Do you want to read their reply?" Severus asked as he picks up the letter. Ronald nodded.

* * *

'We cannot do anything about it if Dumbledore doesn't. He is our secret keeper. If we do anything to provoke him, then not only will Ron be in danger, but the entire family will. Please take him away, somewhere he will be safe. Take care of him, because if you don't then I will personally make sure that you would want to crawl to Voldemort to keep me away from you. You will wish for death, wish you have never been born.' Tear stains were seen on the page.

Ron turned the letter over.

'Thank you Severus. Please take care of him. I would suggest going to a hellmouth, it will keep the authorities from coming after you. I'm not saying that we will send the aurors after you, but Dumbledore might. I don't want to take any chances. And remember Molly's threats, because if you hurt my son, then those threats will be doubled at the least.' Ron felt like crying.

His parents just gave permission for Snape, of all people, to take him away. He knows that it is for his own good, but he still cannot help but feel a little hurt.

"Will you come with me?" Severus asked. Ron looked at him; he was blurry because of the tears, and nodded. "Please." Ron said.

All of a sudden his stomach burned. He fell to the ground and held his stomach and stifled his cries of shear agony. It felt like he was burning alive from the inside out.

Snape knelt down next to him. He was trying to get a potion down his throat. Ron opened his mouth; he knew that if Snape was going to kill him, then he would have done it before.

The potion felt cold, the coldness traveled down his throat and into his stomach. The burning pain left him gasping on the ground, the cold only helped a little bit, keeping him from passing out.

* * *

"Hurts." Ronald managed to get out.

"We have to leave. Do you Want to come with me?" Severus asked. Ronald nodded.

Severus took hold of Ronald's arms, picking him up and having him lean on him.

"Let's get to my fireplace so we can get to Rupert's place." Severus told Ronald as he led him to his private quarters.

They both managed to get to the fireplace relatively unharmed.

"Rupert Giles' apartment." Severus said. He had placed Ronald into the fire place and threw in the floo powder.

Ronald was gone in a burst of green flame.

The process was repeated by Severus and he too vanished in a burst of green flame.

* * *

**:D Hi! So? How was it?**

**I loved it myself. **

**Should I post this on Twisting the Hellmouth? **

**Read/Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Sunnydale

**Okay so the dates are going by the day that the Buffy episode was first aired, just so you know. **

**I decided to do something that may or may not make you want to stop reading... I know that some people might, but not everyone... I hope.**

**Thanks to Dreams for Beta reading my Story! THANKS!**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Dec. 8

Buffy had just found out that her mother's boyfriend was a real jerk. Ted Buchanan threatened her at the golf course, and of course her mother didn't believe her.

Buffy decided to just hang out at Giles' apartment, seeing as Willow and Xander were at her house with her sister, mom and Ted.

"Hi, Giles." Buffy said as she slipped into her watchers home.

"A pleasure. Why are you here?" Giles asked as he rubbed his eyes, his glasses held in his hand.

"Ted's at my house." Buffy said as she flopped onto Giles' couch.

"I see." Giles said before he went back to reading his book.

Buffy watched as Giles paced in front of his fireplace. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the fireplace lit up in green flames.

A boy tumbled out, his hold on the robe thingy he was wearing slipped, showing that he was not wearing a shirt. The bare legs that Buffy saw made her think that the kid was naked underneath.

The fireplace lit up again and another figure emerged from it.

"Severus?" Giles asked as he set his book down.

"It's been a long time Rupert." The man said as he crossed his arms and looked at Buffy. "Your slayer?" He asked.

Before any of them could reply, the boy started to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "What's going on?" Buffy asked as she and the other two men bent down and tried to help the boy.

He started to flail; his arms going out to make sure no one got to close. His robe thing was pulled closer to him with one hand and the other kept pushing everyone back.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she grabbed one of his arms and held it down, Giles grabbed the other arm and together they pinned the boy down.

"Hurts!" The boy exclaimed. Buffy went to loosen her grip, thinking he meant his arm, but Giles shook his head and pointed to the ominous red mist like thing that was hovering above the boy's stomach.

"What is that!" Buffy exclaimed, her grip tightening a little too much on the boy's arm.

"Quiet girl." Severus said as he went through a bag that came from nowhere.

He pulled out a small vial with blue liquid. "Ronald, open your mouth." Severus told the boy. He did as he was told and, with a whimper, opened his mouth.

The liquid went down his throat and the red light started to vanish.

"Are you okay?" Giles asked them. He and Buffy got to their feet as the boy and Severus got to theirs. One of the boy's arms was holding his stomach and the other held the robes closed, his grip was so tight that his knuckles were white.

The boy nodded before hiding behind the older man.

"What was that? Who are you? And, is he going to be okay?" Buffy asked them.

"My name is Severus Snape and this is my ward, Ronald Weasley." Snape said.

"Well 'Snake', why are you here?" Buffy said.

"My name is Snape not snake. I would appreciate it if you said my name correctly." He told Buffy.

Buffy turned slightly red. "Well then, Snape. Why are you here?" She said with a glare.

Ronald shrunk further away from them, his back coming into contact with the wall.

"We are here for reasons that do not concern you." Severus told her. Giles stepped between them.

"You are scaring him." Giles told them. They both look and see the boy, Ronald, huddling in the corner. He kept muttering about how they were acting just like Hermione and Harry, whoever they were.

"We are not them." Snape told Ronald.

"Giles?" Buffy asked as she watched the two strangers.

* * *

"Severus, why are you here?" Rupert asked his old friend.

Severus sighed.

"I found out that Dumbledore isn't as innocent as we had first thought." Severus said.

Rupert watched his friend with a close eye. "How so?" He asked.

"I found out that Ronald's 'Friends' used an old potion on him. When drunk willingly, it will force him to do as they say. I told Albus and he told me not to interfere." Severus told his friend.

Ronald started to shake. He pulled the cloak around him into a death grip.

"Oh my-" Buffy started, but Severus interrupted her.

"I need to get him to a hospital." Severus said as Ronald passed out. "He has lost too much blood." He told them as he picked the boy up bridal style.

Rupert opened his door and ushered them out.

* * *

Severus opened the door for the group and Rupert and Buffy carried the boy in.

Nurses came with a gurney for Ronald, and rolled him away once he was secure.

"What happened to him? I thought you said that his friends were the ones who gave him the potion!" Rupert exclaimed once it was only the three in the waiting area.

"They had different views." Severus said monotonously.

With a glare from both Rupert and Buffy, Severus relented, too tired by the past few days to argue.

"It seems that the two thought that he was little more than their play thing rather than their friend. I found him being raped by his so called friends, that is why we left." Severus said.

Buffy covered her mouth and Rupert glared at the floor.

"Why did you bring him here? What about his parents?" Buffy asked.

"His parents couldn't do anything about it without putting the rest of their kids in danger. I chose here because of the hellmouth. It just so happened that Rupert lived here." Severus told them.

Buffy nodded. "If anyone comes for him that you don't approve of, I will kick their asses." Buffy told him before storming off to find Willow and Xander.

The doctor came in then, he was scanning the pages of a clipboard with fascination.

"Is he okay?" Rupert asked. It seemed like Rupert's words pulled the man out of his thoughts.

"Either of you his father?" The doctor asked. It was like he was running on autopilot.

"He is in my care during our visit." Severus told him.

"It seems impossible." The doctor told them as he flipped through the papers again.

Both Rupert and Severus raised an eyebrow. "What seems impossible?" Rupert asked.

"Well, I know that he is a boy, but..." The doctor trailed off.

"It is the strangest thing. He is pregnant." The doctor told them.

Severus paled, as did Rupert.

Pregnant?! That little- Severus thoughts were cut off by the doctor talking a mile a minute about the possibilities of it all.

"Do you believe in magic?" The doctor asked. Severus would have smirked if it wasn't for why he was there.

"I think it has something to do with that." He told them. "My name is Ben by the way." He told them.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Rupert asked. Ben shook his head no.

"No one else can find out. Will you be his personal doctor?" Severus asked the man. He didn't want more people to know about this then needed.

"Sure. He will have to stay the night, but he should be able to be checked out tomorrow, unless something happens to him tonight." Ben told them.

"Thank you." Severus said before Rupert and He left the hospital.

* * *

**So? I like it. I know, I added M-Preg, but I must admit... I Love it! The different ways that M-Preg is possible... The Possibilities! **

**Please Read this and then Review it and I might just be super nice to Ron once he gives birth... Maybe.**

**Mars**


End file.
